Шоу, Джордж Бернард
| Род деятельности = романист, драматург | Годы активности = 1880—1950 | Направление = | Жанр = | Magnum opus = | Премии = | Lib = http://lib.ru/INPROZ/SHOU/ | Сайт = }} Джо́рдж Бе́рнард Шо́уШоу — написание фамилии писателя в русской традиции. Более близкое к оригиналу произношение фамилии Shaw — Шо. ( ; 26 июля 1856 — 2 ноября 1950) — британский (ирландский и английский) писатель, романист, драматург, лауреат Нобелевской премии в области литературы. Общественный деятель (социалист-«фабианист», сторонник реформы английской письменности). Второй (после Шекспира) по популярности драматург в английском театре. Единственный человек, удостоенный одновременно и Нобелевской премии по литературе (1925, «За творчество, отмеченное идеализмом и гуманизмом, за искрометную сатиру, которая часто сочетается с исключительной поэтической красотой»)и премии «Оскара» (1938, за сценарий фильма «Пигмалион»). Шоу отказался от денежной части Нобелевской премии по литературе (однако принял медаль лауреата; от премии впоследствии также отказывались Борис Пастернак и Жан-Поль Сартр). Биография Рано увлёкся социал-демократическими идеями; обратил на себя внимание меткими театральными и музыкальными рецензиями; позже выступил сам в роли драматурга и тотчас же вызвал резкие нападки лиц, возмущавшихся их мнимой безнравственностью и чрезмерной смелостью; за последние годы становится всё более популярным у английской публики и находит почитателей на континенте благодаря появлению критических статей о нём и переводов его избранных пьес (например, на немецком языке — Требича). Шоу совершенно порывает с чопорной пуританской моралью, всё ещё свойственной значительной части зажиточных кругов английского общества. Он называет вещи их настоящими именами, считает возможным изображать любое житейское явление и до известной степени является последователем натурализма. В пьесе «The Philanderer» отразилось довольно отрицательное, ироническое отношение автора к институту брака, каким он являлся в то время; в «Widower’s Houses» Шоу дал замечательную по своему реализму картину жизни лондонских пролетариев. Очень часто Шоу выступает в роли сатирика, беспощадно осмеивающего уродливые и пошлые стороны английской жизни, особенно — быта буржуазных кругов («John Bull’s Other Island», «Arms and the Man», «How He Lied to Her Husband» и др.). У Шоу есть и пьесы в психологическом жанре, иногда соприкасающиеся даже с областью мелодрамы («Candida» и др.). Ему принадлежит также написанный в более раннюю пору роман: «Любовь в мире артистов». В первой половине 1890-х гг. работал критиком в журнале «London World», где его сменил Роберт Хиченс. Поездка в СССР В 1930-е годы Бернард Шоу совершил поездку по СССР, где у него состоялась личная встреча с Иосифом Сталиным.Татьяна Воронцова В гостях у “старшего брата”: В Советском Союзе великого драматурга и его спутников ждал тёплый приём и насыщенная культурная программа. Кремль, Мавзолей Ленина, Парк культуры и отдыха, автомобильная поездка по городу, нашумевшая в мире таировская постановка «Оперы нищих» Бертольта Брехта в Камерном театре, “производственная экскурсия” (посещение электрозавода, где писатель беседовал с рабочими и отдельно — с литкружковцами), встречи в ОГИЗ, отдых в Узком, визиты к М.Горькому и Н.Крупской и, наконец, широкомасштабное празднование 75-летия Бернарда Шоу в Колонном зале — это Москва. Эрмитаж, Русский музей, автомобильная экскурсия по городу, встречи с писателями (в том числе — в гостинице «Европейская»), посещение пионерского лагеря в Детском Селе, знакомство с лучшими работами советского кино и съёмки в звуковом документальном фильме на фабрике Союзкино (где Шоу произнёс речь о Ленине) — это Ленинград. Во время пышного чествования в Колонном зале Шоу сказал: “Я хочу, чтобы прежде чем я покину Москву, Сталин... стал для меня живым человеком, а не остался просто именем”. Желание юбиляра осуществилось — личная встреча с советским лидером состоялась вечером 29 июля. В беседе, длившейся почти три часа, также принимали участие лорд и леди Астор, лорд Лотиен и нарком иностранных дел СССР Максим Литвинов. В ночь на 31 июля английские гости отправились домой. “Я уезжаю из государства надежды и возвращаюсь в наши западные страны — страны отчаяния”; “Для меня, старого человека, составляет глубокое утешение, сходя в могилу, знать, что мировая цивилизация будет спасена... Здесь, в России, я убедился, что новая коммунистическая система способна вывести человечество из современного кризиса и спасти его от полной анархии и гибели” — так прощался с СССР английский драматург. Как только путешественники пересекли границу, они стали объектом пристального внимания журналистов. Первое интервью Шоу дал в Берлине. В нём он заявил: “Сталин — очень приятный человек и действительно руководитель рабочего класса”, “Сталин — гигант, а все западные деятели — пигмеи”. В Лондоне драматург-парадоксалист прочёл полуторачасовой доклад на тему поездки (6 августа). Вот ряд выдержек из него: “В России нет парламента или другой ерунды в этом роде. Русские не так глупы, как мы; им было бы даже трудно представить, что могут быть дураки, подобные нам. Разумеется, и государственные люди советской России имеют не только огромное моральное превосходство над нашими, но и значительное умственное превосходство”; Будучи социалистом по своим политическим взглядам, Бернард Шоу стал также сторонником сталинизма и «другом СССР». Так в предисловии к своей пьесе «На мели» (1933) он пытался подвести "теоретическую базу" под репрессии ОГПУ против врагов народа. В открытом письме в редакцию газеты Manchester Guardian Бернард Шоу называет появившиеся в прессе сведения о т.н. голодоморе фальшивкой. В письме в газету Labour Monthly Бернард Шоу также открыто выступил на стороне Сталина и Лысенко в компании против ученых-генетиков. Библиография 1885—1896 * «Пьесы неприятные» (Plays Unpleasant, опубликованы в 1898 году) ** «Дома вдовца» (Widower’s Houses, 1885—1892) ** «Сердцеед» (The Philanderer, 1893) ** «Профессия миссис Уоррен» (Mrs Warren’s Profession, 1893—1894) * «Пьесы приятные» (Plays Pleasant, опубликованы в 1898 году) ** «Оружие и человек» (Arms and the Man, 1894) ** «Кандида» (Candida, 1894—1895) ** «Избранник судьбы» (The Man of Destiny, 1895) ** «Поживем — увидим» (You Never Can Tell, 1895—1896) 1896—1904 * «Три пьесы для пуритан» (Three Plays for Puritans) ** «Ученик дьявола» (The Devil’s Disciple, 1896—1897) ** «Цезарь и Клеопатра» (Caesar and Cleopatra, 1898) ** «Обращение капитана Брасбаунда» (Captain Brassbound’s Conversion, 1899) * «Великолепный Бэшвил, или невознагражденное постоянство» (The Admirable Bashville; or, Constancy Unrewarded, 1901) * «Человек и сверхчеловек» (Man and Superman, 1901—1903) * «Другой остров Джона Булля» (John Bull’s Other Island, 1904) 1904—1910 * «Как он лгал ее мужу» (How He Lied to Her Husband, 1904) * «Майор Барбара» (Major Barbara, 1906) * «Врач перед дилеммой» (The Doctor’s Dilemma, 1906) * «Интерлюдия в театре» (The Interlude at the Playhouse, 1907) * «Вступление в брак» (Getting Married, 1908) * «Разоблачение Бланко Поснета» (The Shewing-Up of Blanco Posnet, 1909) * «Дурачества и безделки» (Trifles and tomfooleries) ** «Страсть, яд, окаменение, или роковой газоген» (Passion, Poison and Petrifaction; or, the Fatal Gasogene, 1905) ** «Газетные вырезки» (Press Cuttings, 1909) ** «Очаровательный найденыш» (The Fascinating Foundling, 1909) ** «Немного реальности» (The Glimps of Reality, 1909) * «Неравный брак» (Misalliance, 1910) 1910—1919 * «Смуглая леди сонетов» (The Dark Lady of the Sonnets, 1910) * «Первая пьеса Фанни» (Fanny’s First Play, 1911) * «Андрокл и лев» (Androcles and the Lion, 1912) * «Охваченные страстью» (Overruled, 1912) * «Пигмалион» (Pygmalion, 1912—1913) * «Великая Екатерина» (Great Catherine, 1913) * «Лечение музыкой» (The Music-cure, 1913) * «О’Флаэрти, кавалер ордена Виктории» (O’Flaherty, V.C.,) * «Инка Перусалемский» (The Inca of Perusalem, 1916) * «Огастес выполняет свой долг» (Augustus Does His Bit, 1916) * «Аннаянска, сумасбродная великая княжна» (Annajanska, the Wild Grand Duchess, 1917) * «Дом, где разбиваются сердца» (Heartbreak House, 1913—1919) 1918—1931 * «Назад к Мафусаилу» (Back to Methuselah, 1918—1920) ** Часть I. «В начале» (In the Beginning) ** Часть II. «Евангелие от братьев Барнабас» (The Gospel of the Brothers Barnabas) ** Часть III. «Свершилось!» (The Thing Happens) ** Часть IV. «Трагедия пожилого джентльмена» (Tragedy of an Elderly Gentleman) ** Часть V. «У предела мысли» (As Far as Thought Can Reach) * «Святая Иоанна» (Saint Joan, 1923) * «Тележка с яблоками» (The Apple Cart, 1929) * «Горько, но правда» (Too True To Be Good, 1931) 1933—1950 * «Сватовство по-деревенски» (Village Wooing, 1933) * «На мели» (On The Rocks, 1933) * «Шестеро из Кале» (The Six of Calais, 1934) * «Простачок с нежданных островов» (The Simpleton of The Unexpected Isles, 1934) * «Миллионерша» (The Millionairess, 1935) * «Новое окончание „Цимбелина“» (Cymbeline Refinished, 1937) * «Женева» (Geneva, 1938) * «Золотые дни доброго короля Карла» (In Good King Charles’s Golden Days, 1939) * «Миллиарды Байанта» (Buoyant Billions, 1948) * «Притчи о далеком будущем» (Farfetched Fables, 1948) * «Шекс против Шо» (Shakes versus Shav, 1949) * «Почему она не пожелала» (Why She World Not, 1950) Ссылки * Джордж Бернард Шоу: фотографии, биография, произведения * * Джордж Бернард Шоу — о творчестве писателя * Афоризмы Джордж Бернарда Шоу * Известные высказывания и цитаты Бернарда Шоу * Примечания Категория:Бернард Шоу Категория:Лауреаты Нобелевской премии по литературе Категория:Английские поэты Категория:Поэты Ирландии Категория:Эссеисты Категория:Эссеисты Великобритании Категория:Родившиеся в Дублине Категория:Умершие в Хартфордшире Категория:Социалисты Категория:Лауреаты премии «Оскар» an:George Bernard Shaw ar:جورج برنارد شو arz:جورج برنارد شو ast:George Bernard Shaw az:Corc Bernard Şou bg:Джордж Бърнард Шоу bn:জর্জ বার্নার্ড শ' bs:George Bernard Shaw ca:George Bernard Shaw ceb:George Bernard Shaw cs:George Bernard Shaw cy:George Bernard Shaw da:George Bernard Shaw de:George Bernard Shaw el:Τζορτζ Μπέρναρντ Σω en:George Bernard Shaw eo:George Bernard Shaw es:George Bernard Shaw et:George Bernard Shaw eu:George Bernard Shaw fa:جورج برنارد شاو fi:George Bernard Shaw fr:George Bernard Shaw ga:George Bernard Shaw gd:George Bernard Shaw he:ג'ורג' ברנרד שו hi:जार्ज बर्नार्ड शा hr:George Bernard Shaw hu:George Bernard Shaw ia:George Bernard Shaw id:George Bernard Shaw io:George Bernard Shaw is:George Bernard Shaw it:George Bernard Shaw ja:ジョージ・バーナード・ショー ka:ჯორჯ ბერნარდ შოუ kn:ಜಾರ್ಜ್ ಬರ್ನಾರ್ಡ್ ಷಾ ko:조지 버나드 쇼 ku:George Bernard Shaw la:Georgius Bernardus Shavius lb:George Bernard Shaw lt:George Bernard Shaw lv:Džordžs Bernards Šovs mk:Џорџ Бернард Шо ml:ജോർജ്ജ് ബർണാർഡ് ഷാ mr:जॉर्ज बर्नार्ड शॉ nl:George Bernard Shaw nn:George Bernard Shaw no:George Bernard Shaw oc:George Bernard Shaw pl:George Bernard Shaw pnb:جارج برنارڈ شا pt:George Bernard Shaw ro:George Bernard Shaw sh:George Bernard Shaw si:ජෝර්ජ් බර්නාඩ් ෂෝ simple:George Bernard Shaw sk:George Bernard Shaw sl:George Bernard Shaw sr:Џорџ Бернард Шо sv:George Bernard Shaw sw:George Bernard Shaw ta:ஜியார்ஜ் பெர்னாட் ஷா te:జార్జి బెర్నార్డ్ షా th:จอร์จ เบอร์นาร์ด ชอว์ tr:George Bernard Shaw uk:Бернард Шоу uz:George Bernard Shaw vi:George Bernard Shaw war:George Bernard Shaw yo:George Bernard Shaw zh:萧伯纳 zh-classical:蕭伯納 zh-min-nan:George Bernard Shaw zh-yue:蕭伯納